She Won't Be Lonely Long
by dancingprincess94
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been together for a year. They get into a fight and a decision is made to end their relationship. Bella is invited to go out for the night with Alice to forget what happened with Jacob. That is when she meets ALice's older brother.E*B


**One~Shot**

**Edward*Bella**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters**

**Hey everyone! :) So this is an idea that just popped into my head. It is based loosely off the song "She Won't Be Lonely Long" by Clay Walker. It is a really good song :) I hope everyone enjoys the story! **

**3  
><strong>

"Jake?" I called as I walked into my apartment I shared with my boyfriend of a year, Jacob Black. We have been friends for a while but officially became a couple a year ago. Our dads are best friends and they constantly talked about how perfect Jake and I were for each other. They were like gossiping old women. But Jake and I being young, believed them and decided to give the relationship a chance.

"Jake!" I called again a little louder. Still no answer. Sighing I put my purse in my room, took off my shoes and went back into the kitchen to make a quick dinner. By the time I had finished eating and cleaning up he still hadn't come home. So I decided to call. After dialing his number the phone rang several times before it went to voicemail.

"_Hey it's Jake. Leave a message and I'll give you a call back." _Frustrated and worried I hung up and threw my phone on my bed. I finished editing the articles for the magazine issue coming out next week so I began to work on my novel again. I was having a load of ideas coming to my head and I just continued writing. When I finally looked at the clock it said it was midnight. I shut down my computer and went to get ready for bed. Jake still wasn't home and still hadn't called me back. I was really worried now. I attempted to fall asleep. At some point I did because before I knew it I was waking up to my alarm clock. I turned it off. As I got up I noticed Jake was asleep. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work. Thank goodness it was Friday. Tomorrow I would actually be able to sleep in. When I was out of the shower and dressed Jacob was just beginning to wake up. I didn't even glance at him. Instead I finished my hair, applied a minimal amount of make up and walked into the kitchen. Quickly grabbing some orange juice and eating breakfast I tried to get out of there before Jake came back out. But luck wasn't on my side. He walked out just as I was about to open the door.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked grabbing some cereal.

"I don't know Jake. Maybe it has to do with the fact that you didn't get home until well after midnight last night and didn't even have the courtesy to call me." I said trying to maintain my cool.

"Well I'm sorry Bella, but I needed to be at work." He said. I scoffed.

"Jake, you own your own mechanic store. I highly doubt that you needed to be at work that long. Unless "your boss" said you needed to be. Jacob you are your own boss." I took a deep breath. "Why don't you just fess up and tell me where you were instead of lying straight to my face. Do you even know how worried I was? For all I knew you were in an accident in some ditch barely alive." I said.

"Ok fine." He began. "You want to know where I was?" I folded my arms, raised my eyebrows and nodded. "I went out for some drinks with the guys. We went up to a bar in Port Angeles. We were having fun and I lost track of time. I don't think it is a crime for me to hang out with my friends." Jake said.

"You're right. It isn't a crime, but not calling me to just tell me where you were going is a jerk move. You would be furious if the roles were reversed." I replied.

"Yes I would be. But Bella, you don't really go out anyway." He said. My mouth dropped open. Not in a million years would I ever think to hear that from my childhood friend and the guy who supposedly loved me. I didn't say anything for a few moments. Jake walked towards me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He tried wrapping his arms around me but I backed away.

"Well don't expect me home tonight. "I shot back. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

"Where are you going to go?" He yelled down the hallway.

"None of your business. It's not like you would care anyway" I yelled back before the elevator doors closed. No words could describe how angry I was. Instead of going straight to work I drove to Starbucks to grab some coffee. As I was walking inside I looked down to ignore Jake's call and I ran straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I quickly mumbled feeling the blush creep up to cover my cheeks. I felt a strong hand encircle my arm and help me up.

"Are you alright?" A man asked in a soft but masculine and velvety voice. I nodded my head and looked up at the face that belonged to that voice. Before me was the most incredibly gorgeous guy. Tall, a muscular yet lean body, piercing green eyes and a disarray of bronze colored hair.

"Uh…thank you." I said quietly. His smile was breathtaking.

"You're welcome." He smiled again and walked away. As I regained my breath I got back in line. Quickly ordering my drink I went to the office. I remembered that I didn't even get his name. But it shouldn't matter because technically I was still with Jake. But I had to end it soon. Not just because of this mystery man. I probably wouldn't even see him again in my life but because I couldn't see myself being with Jake anymore. Especially if we were having miscommunication and not able to tell each other anything. It shouldn't have been a problem for him to call me last night. It probably would have been decent of me to tell him where I was going tonight but I didn't even know. I reached Port Angeles and parked my car near the building where I worked. I got out and walked inside to my office. Just as I reached my office I heard my name begin called.

"Bella!" Came the tinkling voice of Alice. She worked in fashion and just began working here 6 months ago. Alice and her husband Jasper had recently moved to Forks from Chicago. Why they decided to move here I have no clue. Alice had told me that they wanted to be closer to family which was understandable.

"Hey Alice." I said sitting down. She sat on my desk and handed me some papers.

"How are you?" Alice asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Honestly, I've been better." I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Alice and I weren't best friends but we were close enough to talk about stuff like this. We didn't hang out outside of work but in the office we talked all the time.

"Jake and I got in a fight." I said sighing.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry." She said rubbing my shoulder. I shrugged.

"I don't think that this is gonna last. I am going to break up with him."

"Do you mind me asking what the fight was about?"

"He didn't come home last night until after midnight but didn't call me to let me know where he was going. This morning I asked him and he said he stayed late at work but he owns his own mechanic shop. He finally told me that he went out with his friends. I knew he would be mad if that were me and he told me it wouldn't matter because I hardly go out anyway." I said. "So, I'm not going home tonight. I'm not sure where I'm going. I'll probably end up going to my dad's house." I finished. Alice scoffed.

"Nonsense! You can go out with Jazz and I tonight. My brother and his wife are coming and my other brother is also coming." She said. I smiled.

"Are you sure Alice? I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"Of course. It will be so much fun!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Where are we going? Then I will know what to wear." I asked. Alice thought for a moment.

"Just dress nice." She said. "No, actually I will have an outfit all ready for you." And with that she left my office. The day dragged on. I thought it would never end. Finally lunch came.

"Hey Bella, want to go grab a sandwich from the deli down that street?" Alice asked poking her head into my office.

"Sure." I smiled. I closed my computer and grabbed my purse. We decided to walk because it was close enough. The two of us talked all the way to the deli.

"So I talked to Jasper and he told me that there is a club nearby that we are going to go to. He's heard it is fun. If you want Bella you can stay at our house tonight. We have a guest room." Alice offered.

"No, it's ok. I don't want to be a burden. I'll go to my dad's or back to my apartment." I politely declined. "Thank you though." She smiled.

"Well if you need a place to stay the room is all yours." She said. We finished our lunch and walked back to the office. Hopefully the rest of the day would end sooner.

**Edward's POV**

I disliked my alarm clock. It was the worst thing on Earth. I rolled over and turned the annoying noise off. I took a quick shower and got ready for work. After I made my bagel I grabbed my keys and got into my Volvo and drove to Starbucks before heading to the hospital. I ordered my drink and got ready to leave. Just as I was about to exit something or rather someone ran into me. The girl fell onto the floor and I heard her mumble a sorry. I grabbed her arm to help her up.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and looked up at me. This girl was beautiful. Actually, she was beyond beautiful. She was about 5 foot 4, with long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that I was lost in.

'Uh, thank you." She whispered. I smiled.

"You're welcome." I smiled again and left the shop. I smiled as I drove to the hospital, but mentally kicked myself when I remembered that I forgot to get her name. If I ever saw her again, I would properly introduce myself.

"Hey Edward." I heard Lauren, the receptionist say in what I assumed was supposed to be a seductive voice. She couldn't have been farther from it.

"Hello Lauren." I said politely and continued walking away. The hospital was very busy. For some reason Friday always seems to be the day for accidents and mishaps. But there were no fatal injuries. At lunch I got a call from my sister Alice.

"Hey Alice."

"_Hello dear brother of mine." _She said.

"What's up?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight with me, Jazz, Em and Rose?" _She asked. Before I could answer Alice continued. _"I also invited someone from work to go with us." _

"Oh yeah? And who might this be?" I asked already suspicious.

"_Oh just my friend Bella. But before you object I am not going to try and set you two up. Although I know you two are meant to be she still kind of has a boyfriend."_

"What do you mean by kind of?"

"_She got into a fight with her boyfriend this morning and is planning to break up with him."_

"Ok, I guess I'll come. Only because if I don't I'll hear it from Emmett." Alice laughed.

"_That's true you will." _I laughed.

"So where are we meeting?"

"_My house, but I'll text you the name of the place. I have to go. My lunch is over. See you tonight." _She exclaimed.

"Bye Ali."

"_Bye Edward." _We hung up and I finished my lunch before going back to work. As I was getting into my car I got a text from Alice:

_club 22 in port angeles …bring the ashton martin ;)_

I quickly sent a reply:

_Ok…and do I have to? That car is special :P_ I hit send and started my car, heading back to my house. Just as I pulled into the driveway I got another text.

_Bring it! Please :) that poor car never gets driven. See you tonight 6:30! 3_ I laughed before replying.

_Haha…it does get driven. But I will bring it. See ya :). _I took a shower and ate a small dinner. By the time I was done it was 5:45. I got dressed and drove over to Alice and Jasper's since it was early enough still.

"Hey Edward." Jasper said when he opened the door.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much." I walked inside. "Alice and Bella are finishing getting ready. When they come down we're going to leave." I nodded. We talked for awhile before Alice and her friend came downstairs. I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Bella POV**

"Bella, come on over to my house and you can get ready. Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" Alice asked as we were leaving the office. Maybe I should take her up on her offer.

"If you don't mind I think I might need to. I'm just going to go my apartment and pack a small bag." I told her.

"Ok!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Here's my number and address. Text me when you are on your way." She said smiling.

"Ok, I will. See you in a little bit." I replied, returning the smile. I got into my car and drove to my apartment. As I walked up the stairs heading towards the front door I was going through my head of what I would say if Jacob was there. I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't talk to him unless he addressed me first. Childish yes, but I couldn't just walk up to him, break up and then leave. I walked inside and saw he was asleep on the couch. Well that was easier than I thought. I quickly walked to the room and packed all my things. As I zipped the last bag I heard footsteps approach. I spun around fast almost falling.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Leaving." I said.

"Bella, no. Please don't. I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Jacob, this isn't working." I said motioning between the two of us. "We can't keep pretending. We never talk anymore. You had no problem going out last night without bothering to tell me. I also have no problem leaving tonight. I shouldn't want to leave. I should want to stay and try to work this out. But I don't know what it is anymore. You'll always be my friend and maybe that is all we are meant to be." I said. He had at one point sat on the bed and I placed an arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jacob." I whispered before kissing his cheek, grabbing my bags and leaving. I was slightly crying on my way to Alice's. I wasn't able to get rid of the tears before I go to her front door.

"Bella are you ok?" She asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"That was harder than I thought. But he and I are over." I whispered. She pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be alright Bella." Alice said. "But now that you are here we can get ready for tonight!" She exclaimed lightening the mood. I smiled.

"Jasper, can you help with Bella's bags please." Alice called to her husband.

"Sure thing." He said getting off the couch and coming on the front porch to grab my bags.

"Thanks Jasper." I said. He smiled.

"No problem." Alice dragged me to her bathroom after I put my stuff in the guest room.

"So I have outfits, make up, and hair stuff. Just leave everything to me." Alice said.

"Yes ma'am." I replied. She ordered me to go take a shower. I quickly washed my hair and body then got out and dried off throwing on some sweats and a t-shirt. While we talked Alice did my hair and makeup. My make up was done to give me smokey eyes with lip gloss but no blush because I didn't need it. My hair was curled falling loosely down my back.

"Ok, here is your outfit. Go put it on and then I will give you your shoes." She said quickly then rushed out of the room. I laughed. Pulling outfit out of the bag my jaw fell open. It was cute but not something I would ever imagine myself wearing. The outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, silver/white sparkly heels, a black necklace, a white tube top with a black bow and a black clutch. It was really cute. I put it on and walked back into the guest room. Alice wasn't there. I grabbed my phone, my id, some cash and lip gloss. Putting it in the clutch I walked into the hallway. Alice had just walked out of her room.

"Bella, you look gorgeous! This outfit totally says Bella Swan is single!" She exclaimed. As usual I blushed and laughed.

"Thanks. But I don't plan on hooking up with any guy tonight." I replied. She smiled and looped her arm through mine.

"Let's go!" We walked down the stairs.

"Jasper, Edward are you ready?" Alice asked. Next to Jasper was the guy from Starbucks this morning. I couldn't believe it.

"Yup." Jasper answered. Edward didn't say anything.

"Uh, Edward. Stop staring at Bella and answer my question." Alice said as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I blushed and looked down. Edward laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm ready." He said quickly.

"Bella this is Edward. Edward Bella." Alice introduced us.

"Glad we could meet in a non falling circumstance." Edward said, a crooked and breathtaking smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Uh, yeah. But I have to warn you. I fall a lot." I said.

"Wait, you two have met?" Alice asked placing her hands on her hips obviously confused.

"Yeah, I ran into him at Starbucks, but I had to leave quickly so neither of us exchanged names." I answered.

"I haven't known Bella for years but I have met her enough to know of this clumsiness." Jasper said laughing. "Better get used to it Edward." He added. I blushed.

"Well," Alice said clapping her hands, "let's get this show on the road. Edward you brought your car right?"

"No I brought a bus." Edward replied earning a glare from Alice. "Yes I brought it."

"Great," She began, "Now you and Bells can sit in the front and Jasper and I will sit in the back. Emmett and Rose are meeting us there." Alice finished. The four of us walked outside. I followed Alice to what I assumed was Edward's car. And it was a very nice car. Edward opened that car door for me.

"Thank you." I said, smiling slightly.

"You're welcome." He replied, returning the smile. Once we were all seated Edward started the car and began driving.

"Oh, Edward, turn it up please. I love this song!" Alice exclaimed from the back. Edward chuckled and turned the radio up. "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green was playing. Alice and I were singing and dancing while Edward and Jasper just laughed. That was how the rest of the drive was spent, singing and laughing to our favorite songs. We arrived to Club 22.

"Rosalie sent me a text. They already have a table." Alice told us. The four of us walked inside and followed Alice to the table.

"Em!" She exclaimed giving this guy a big hug. At the moment I was a little intimidated by him. He was tall and had big muscles. But the moment a smile lit up his face seeing Alice all intimidation disappeared.

"Hey pixie!" He replied.

"Hey Rose." She exclaimed giving the most beautiful woman I had ever seen a hug. She was tall, long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey Ali. It's about time you got here." Rosalie said laughing. I stood silently behind everyone while greetings were exchanged.

"Bella, come here. I want to introduce you to Emmett and Rosalie." Alice said grabbing my arm and pulling me into their little group.

"Em, Rose, this is Bella. Bella, this is my brother and sister-in-law." Alice said. I held out my hand.  
>"Nice to meet you both." I said smiling. Then I was pulled into a bear hug.<p>

"Emmett, don't kill the poor girl." Rosalie said. "Sorry about him. I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose." I laughed.

"Not a problem. Nice to meet you Rose." Everyone laughed. We all sat at the table and began talking. Emmett was the one asking most of the questions.

"Emmett, don't bombard her with questions." Edward said. Emmett glared.

"What? If she is going to be my new little sister I have to get to know her." Emmett replied. Edward leaned into me.

"Alice talked about you a lot. So he already considers you as his little sister." He whispered.

"Really?" I whispered back. Edward nodded. "But he just met me."

"He doesn't have to know you to consider you that. That is just Emmett. And Rosalie usually doesn't warm up to people this fast." I nodded my head. I felt comfortable around Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. It was as if we had known each other for years, not that I just met them a couple hours ago. Even though I had known Alice and Jasper for a little while longer, I somehow just fit into their group and they welcomed me.

"Alice how come it took you so long to introduce us to little Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Because, my dear big brother something always came up." Alice answered. We all laughed. The talking continued but as it lessened Alice and Jasper disappeared onto the dance floor and Rose and Emmett soon followed.

"Alice mentioned earlier that you had gotten into a fight with your boyfriend, is everything alright?" Edward asked, genuine concern filling his voice. I waited a moment before answering.

"Um….we aren't together anymore. I broke up with him right before I showed up to your sister's. Our fight was something stupid but it had been building up for a while I think." I briefly said in a whisper. Edward nodded.

"Well I am very sorry. It was his loss." He said. I was confused about what he meant by that but let it slide.

"Considering we are the only two left at the table would you like to dance?" Edward asked holding his hand out.

"Sure." I replied smiling and placing my hand in his. He returned the smile and led me into the crowd. We were by the others and Alice and Rose kept winking and smiling as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and we began dancing. It felt right being in his arms. Nothing else mattered. And for those short moments I forgot about Jake, our fight and the breakup. I just danced and let loose. When we were done dancing we went outside. A blast of cold but refreshing air hit my face.

"You're a really good dancer, even with your clumsiness." Edward said winking. I laughed.

"Normally I can't dance." I replied. He chuckled. We stayed in a comfortable silence. I looked over at Edward and he was staring at me. I blushed and looked down. He moved closer to me and his hand cupped my cheek. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Edward leaned in close to me, I could feel his breath on my lips but I abruptly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, too soon?" Edward whispered. I nodded.

"Just a little bit. I'm sorry." I said in the same hushed tone.

"Oh Bella, you have no reason to be sorry. Want to go back inside?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. Edward took my hand and we walked back inside to the table.

"Woo, Eddie and Bella already disappearing away together." Emmett said. Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes, and Jasper shook his head snickering. I blushed.

"Shut up Em." Edward said laughing. "We just stepped outside for a minute."

"Uh huh sure you did." Emmett said.

"Well, now that everyone has caught their breath let's go dance some more!" Alice exclaimed grabbing mine and Rosalie's hands while dragging us to the floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Someone asked me from behind. I turned around and could make out a blonde, blue eyed man.

"Sure." I said shrugging my shoulders. At one point Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing. I looked at them questioningly and they smiled innocently. The song ended and the man quickly disappeared. Alice, Rose and I walked back to our table.  
>"Care to tell me why you two were laughing hysterically?" I asked taking a drink of water.<p>

"Well as you danced with that guy, who was pretty good looking," Rose began.

"Edward here couldn't keep from shooting daggers at him." Alice finished. I spit out my water, all over Edward who happened to be sitting across from me. I quickly shot my hand over my mouth and began grabbing napkins. Emmett and Jasper let out exaggerated laughs. Without saying a word Edward got up and left.

"I uh, I'll be right back." I responded quickly before running and following Edward outside behind the club.

"Edward, I am so sorry." I whispered. "I wasn't expecting to spit out my water and I was most definitely was not expecting it to be from Alice saying that." I added.

"It's fine Bella." He said kind of harshly. I flinched but continued none the less. I placed a hand on his shoulder tentatively.

"Edward," I began. "My reaction was like that because I couldn't believe that you would do that. As in, glaring at some guy because I was dancing with him." Before I could continue he turned towards me and began speaking.

"Bella, I did that because I couldn't stand seeing him holding you like that. I like you, a lot. It may seem odd because we just officially met but I do like you." Once again I was shocked."

"You like me? Even though I'm a mess and just broke up with my boyfriend?"

"Yes. You aren't not a mess. And as for your breakup, not many girls I know would be willing to go out right after something like that." He said brushing a strand of hair away that had fallen in my face. I smiled slightly. But I was afraid of getting too close to fast.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked looking directly into my eyes. I contemplated for a moment on whether or not I should tell him.

"I'm afraid." I said so quietly I was sure if he had heard me.

"Of what?" Yes, he heard me.

"Of getting close to you, I'm afraid that if something were to happen that it would have the same ending and I would end up broken hearted and alone." I admitted. He looked deeply into my eyes and I looked at him through my eyelashes. We were getting closer to each other. Before I could think, he placed his lips softly on mine. I kissed him back. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"You won't be lonely long." He said quietly. I smiled and he kissed me again.

"Once again, I'm sorry about the water, oh and I like you a lot too." I said. He smiled.  
>"I got that from the kiss." He said winking and I blushed. He kissed my cheek and we walked back inside.<p>

~The End~

**What did everyone think? Liked it hated it? Tell me what you think please! Review! **

**xoxo**


End file.
